The Kissing Game
by journal129
Summary: G1: T for kissing (duh!) The war is over (besides a few radicals). Fourteen of the Autobots think a human girl will fall for them. Sakura hasn't shown interest in any of them, so Sides and Sunny invent "The Kissing Game." Who will Sakura go with? And did I mention an alliance between each side's pranksters? Four mechs, double trouble in red, yellow, black, and blue!
1. The Kissing Game

**Alright, this is my first Transformers story so DON'T BURN ME (Oh, yeah, and let's just say no Autobots died in the movie with Unicron, okay? So sad T.T)**

Autobots present: Jazz, Mirage, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Blurr, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster

Sakura smiled at the Autobots-in holoform for this "game" she heard about-as they sat in the rec room. "Alright, I'm here! What's this game you said we were playing?"

Jazz smiled. "Sides an' Sunny thought it up."

Perceptor nodded. "Are you interested?"

"Go for it!"

The mechs smiled. Sakura always was a daredevil. "Well...what if we told you it was a kissing game?" Ratchet asked.

Sakura cocked her head like a confused puppy. "Kissing game?"

"Yeah!" Sideswipe said enthusiastically. "We each take turns kissing you!"

Sakura laughed. She loved these guys. Almost all of them had asked her out at some point or another, yet none had ever had the nerve to kiss her. Just like the twins to make a game out of it. "Sure! Knowing you guys, there's a catch, isn't there?"

Sunstreaker smirked. "Yep! You're blindfolded!"

"Blindfolded? Oh-!" She heard Mirage behind her and a black cloth was tied over her eyes.

"There!"

"Why do I have to be blindfolded, again?"

"Just to mess with you."

"Alright...who's first?"

"Jazz."

"Huh? Me? Why do I have to go first! I mean, uh..."

"You're mister cool. The party always starts with mister cool."

"Um...alright..."

She felt Jazz's holoform grab her hand. "Come on, sweetspark. Have a seat." He set her down on the couch. "Oh, Primus, I don't no 'f I can do this!"

"Jazz, it's fine." Sakura smiled cheerfully. "I'm not going to hate anybody for the kissing game, alright?"

"Alright..."

Sakura felt soft lips touch hers. She could feel him tremble a little bit. _Oh, dangit, he's scared. I'm supposed to be the one nervous, not him!_ She put her hand behind his head and pulled him a little. Just a little, so that only he would notice it. She felt him relax slightly at her touch. _Dangit he's a good kisser!_ She was almost sad when he broke away, but knowing she could do this anytime helped her.

Sideswipe laughed. "Jazz looks like he's about to fritz! Alright, Jazz-man, who do you pick next?"

"Huh?"

"You were the last one to kiss her. You get to choose who goes next."

"Oh, uh...Mirage!"

"What?! Me?!"

Sakura gave a mock pout. "Aww...'raj doesn't like me..."

"Hey! I didn't say no!"

"You didn't say yes either."

"I-I'm coming..."

The couch shifted beneath her as Mirage sat next to her. "Come on, 'raj. You said you were part of the game."

A hand cupped her cheek and she was given a quick kiss, before Mirage stood up again. "Alright, I did it! I choose Bumblebee!"

"M-me? I-I don't know."

"Bee, come on!" Sakura patted the spot next to her.

"Okay, Sakura...If you say so..." She pictured him blushing furiously, and giggled.

Bumblebee's kiss definitely showed his personality: innocent, gentle, and optimistic. She almost laughed when the other mechs got impatient. He let her go. "S-sorry, Sakura! It was a bit too long, I know!"

"No it wasn't. There's no time limit in this game!"

"O-okay...um, Blaster!"

"Huh?"

"You're next!"

"Okay!"

Blaster's kiss wasn't soft...but it was at the same time. It showed...confidence. He broke away. "Geez, I don't know what the big deal is! That wasn't hard at all!"

But, everyone knew, Blaster was just being Blaster.

"I choose...Cliffjumper!"

"Me? Okay..."

Cliffjumper pulled Sakura into a quick-but not unloving-kiss. "There. Hound's next!"

"...you planned for me to go after you, didn't you?"

"Yep!" So that explains why he was rushed.

"...sneaky little..."

"And since I was the fifth to go, I get to change something, right twins?"

"Uh...sure?"

"I say, LIGHTS OUT!"

Sakura heard the lights click off. It didn't matter to her. She already couldn't see.

Hound sighed. "If that rascal pulls anything funny, I'll rip out his circut board for a frizbee." He kissed her lightly, but it wasn't quick...just...soft. "Okay. Prowl!"

Prowl never liked doing anything he couldn't see.

And everyone knew it.

Sakura realized that Cliffjumper had chosen Hound because he knew Hound would choose Prowl if the lights were out.

Prowl was a bit nervous, and not from the dark. When he kissed her, he shivered, but not as much as Jazz. Sakura mentally sighed. These guys were brutal in battle. How could a simple human girl make them nervous wrecks?

Next was Hot Rod. When the former leader's holoform kissed her, it was strong, but not forceful. Just what she expected from the racecar.

Hot Rod called on Blurr next. "Why are you chosing me is it something I did no I didn't mean it that way miss Sakura it's just-"

"It's fine, Blurr."

She heard Blurr sit next to her. "Nervous?" She asked.

He sighed. "Not right now I'm not..." He kissed Sakura. She expected him to be soft, gentle, and fleeting. Oh, it was soft, alright. It was just long. _Definitely_ not what she had expected from the fastest mech in the world. _Dangit...he's a good kisser too._

"Hey, Blurr! She a good kisser?"

He broke away. "You'll just have to find out for yourself wont you because I choose you Sunstreaker!"

"Primus...you ask a mech a question..."

Sunstreaker was a bit forceful in his kiss, but it was passionate.

Naturally, he chose his brother, who was a much better kisser.

Sideswipe chose Ratchet. Ratchet was a little rough, but not intentionally.

Ratchet chose Wheeljack. Wheeljack was hesitant about everything. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"And you're not going to hit me with a wrench?"

"That was Ironhide on a bad day. I'm in a good mood now."

"Well...okay."

His was soft, hesitant, and brief.

Wheeljack chose Perceptor, the last mech in the room.

When Perceptor sat down next to her, Sakura heard him whisper "Here goes nothing."

He put his hand behind her head and pulled her close to him, not kissing yet. _Oh my gosh he's scared. He's shaking ten times worse than Jazz._ She put a hand to his cheek to calm him down a little and found..._Water? He's...He's crying...oh my gosh he's crying. _"Percy..." She whispered in his ear. "Percy, it's alright. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a game."

"...r-right..." He didn't sound convinced. If anything, her talking had just heightened his fear.

He kissed her, and she felt her heart flutter. That kiss spoke volumes to her. _He's scared. Scared I won't like him. Scared I'll go out with some other mech. He likes me. No, more than likes. He loves me. I didn't know he felt like this._ It was very passionate, but gentle, as if he were afraid to hurt her. She moved her hand from his cheek to behind his head, pulling him into it further. Dangit his hair was soft! Most of the holoforms had somewhat coarse hair. They could alter color, curl, and cut, but they couldn't change the fineness of it. That was something unique to each one of them. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever...

Perceptor suddenly broke away. "I...I..." He ran out of the room. Sakura took off her blindfold. "Percy..."

* * *

Perceptor walked through the desert, cursing himself. "Why? Why did I have to join into that idiotic game? Now I'm posititve she knows. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, that's all! That girl reads emotions like a book!"

He shivered. He was still in holoform, so he felt the cold desert air as it nipped at him. Good. He didn't mind it.

"PERCY!"

Perceptor knew who the voice was coming from. He couldn't face her now. Not after she knew how he'd felt for her. He ran away from her. It was all he could do.

"Percy, come back! Please!" Sakura's voice pleaded.

It made Perceptor's spark ache. As he ran, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Perceptor, please!"

He stopped. She _never_ called him by his name. Not even when she was mad or frustrated. He leaned against a boulder, and began to cry.

Sakura ran up to him. "Percy, why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" She gasped. "Perceptor?!"

In all the time she had known him, he never cried. Tonight's kiss was the first time she had ever seen him do it. And now he was flat out bawling. "Perceptor...what's wrong?"

"Y-you know, S-Sakura...y-you knew since the g-game..."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Y-you know h-how I feel. You can t-tell what's bothering a mech j-just by l-looking at them."

"So?"

"..."

"Do you know what I saw?"

"...w-what?"

"I saw a mech who was too shy to tell me how he felt, scared at a first kiss, and passionate about the love he feels. He wasn't just nervous about the kiss. He thought I would like another mech better than him, and he didn't want to lose me. Look at me, Perceptor."

Perceptor stared at the ground.

"Please, Percy."

He reluctantly looked up. The seventeen-year-old girl's pale skin shone in the moonlight. Her violet eyes looked into his blue ones with...something...whatever it was, he was sure he'd never seen her with it before.

"Can you read my emotions?"

"W-what?"

"Look at me. Can you tell what I'm feeling, just by looking at my eyes?"

Perceptor stood up and looked at her. He _had_ seen that look before, just not on her and never at him. Then it dawned on him.

That was the way Prime and Elita looked at each other.

And Ironhide and Chromia.

And Powerglide and Moonracer.

And Inferno and Firestar.

And Springer and Arcee.

No, it couldn't be...

"I love you, Percy."

Perceptor's spark flickered. "You...you do?" He brushed away his tears. "Why me? You could have Wheeljack, or Hound, or Bumblebee, or Jazz, or-"

"I want you."

"I...you...we...um..." He studdered.

Sakura gave him a teasing smile. "Aww. What happened to the calm, confident mech I saw this morning?"

"...I think he disappeared with the kiss."

She laughed. And he liked her laugh. To him it was prettier than all of Crystal City.

"Well, how about another one to bring him back?"

"What do you-" Perceptor was cut off by a kiss on the lips. This time, he didn't hold back. The kiss they shared was soft yet passionate. When they finally broke away, each knew what to say.

"I love you, sweetspark."

"I love you too, Percy."

Little did they know that as they embraced again, an unlikely alliance had happened with a pair of Lamborghinis and a pair of cassettes.

"You get that, Rumble?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Frenzy, you and Sideswipe are going to publish this all over Cybertron. And both Earth bases."

"Gotcha bro."

"This was _so_ worth giving 'Cons a few cubes of high grade."

**OH YEAH! BOOM! So, anyways, this is staying a oneshot until I get reviews that tell me otherwise. If you want it continued PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Getting Free Time

**Alright, so I wanted to make an excuse for them to have a (not so) peaceful vacation in the near future. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Something was definitely wrong with the Ark. Perceptor and Sakura seemed to be the spotlight of everything, and they didn't like it. And it didn't help that when they thought they were alone and kissed, the infamous twins wolf-whistled.

Perceptor personally had had enough. He walked down the corridor in his robot form, straight to Prime's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The scientist took a deep breath and walked in. The leader looked up from his desk. "Ah, Perceptor! I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Sir, before we discuss that, I wish to make a request."

"I'm listening..."

Perceptor sighed. "Sir, I wish to take a leave of absence for the next few months."

Prime smiled behind his face mask. "Actually, that's what I was going to suggest."

"Sir?"

"You haven't had a proper vacation in years, Perceptor. And, no doubt the twins are beginning to get to you through your relationship with miss Sakura."

"So...you approve?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir!" Perceptor walked out of that office one happy mech. _Now to tell my plans to Sakura._

* * *

"You want...what?"

"A holoform."

Wheeljack stared at the teen in disbelief. "Why would you want a holoform? You're already human!"

"Not a _human_ holoform! A _Cybertronian_ holoform!"

"...I don't know..."

"Think about it. I'd be able to fight off the Decepticons on my own, and not have to call on you guys for a ride whenever I need to get somewhere." _And I can personally blast the Trouble Twins to the Pit. Not to mention get a little bit of quality time with Perceptor._

"Hmm..."

"Please, Jack?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't refuse.

The inventor sighed. "Fine. It'll be ready for customization tomorrow."

"Thank you, Jack! Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Percy!"

Perceptor switched on his holoform as Sakura ran up to him. He smiled. "Sakura! I've been looking for you since yesterday!"

"Same. Dumb twins...anyways, I-wait, why were you looking for me?"

"I've got something to tell you. Optimus gave me a vacation!"

"Really?! That's awesome! Where are you going?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you..."

"Would go with you?"

The scientist nodded. He adjusted his glasses. "So, where do you want to go?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute. _Going back to Tokyo would be nice...but he's seen Tokyo. I, on the other hand, have not seen Cybertron..._ "Can I go to your house?"

"Beg pardon?" Dangit, she never got tired of his British accent.

"I want to see Cybertron."

"Why?"

"I've never seen it before. Oh! That reminds me! Turn off your holoform. I have to get something, and you need to be in robot form when you see it."

Perceptor shot her a confused glance before turning off his holoform. Sakura smiled. "Great! Meet you at the chow hall!"

* * *

Perceptor casually sipped on a cube of low-grade. _Why does Sakura want me in robot form?_

The door to the refuel room-or the chow hall, as Sakura liked to call it-opened. Perceptor didn't think much of it at first. Mechs came in and out of the room all the time. He glanced up at Jazz and Blaster, who were at the same table as him. They were staring at whoever had just come in wide-opticed.

The red mech took the hint and turned around-and nearly dropped his cube.

An Autobot femme he didn't recognize had just entered the room, causing several mechs to eye their cubes suspiciously. She was brilliant silver with a pastel pink and magenta paint job. She was no doubt a seeker-the wings and cockpit gave her away, even though she had a slender frame and her wings were almost vertical-but her optics were violet.

She sat down next to him, and his spark raced. He put his head on the table and silently scolded himself. _NO! I shouldn't be thinking about her! I am not single at the moment!_

"Aww...no comment, Percy?"

Perceptor's head snapped back up. "Sakura?!"

She nodded. "I figured that since you got a holoform, I could have one to. You like?"

"It's...it's...it's beautiful!"

"Thanks! Wheeljack said that I couldn't control the model, just like you couldn't control your height, so this is what I got. Only thing I could change was the paint job...it looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"No! It's fine!"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"To stay on my good side." Perceptor was both shocked and hurt. She sighed. "I was just kidding, Percy!"

The red mech gave a sigh of relief. Sakura looked at the cube. "Could I get one? I want to know what that stuff tastes like"

"Here, you can have mine."

"But, Percy-"

"You need a code to get your own. Besides, I'm not hungry at the moment."

Sakura smile and took a sip. "Hey, this is good!" She took another sip. It was slightly oily, but something in it made it taste like...oh, how to describe it?...liquid lightning? Whatever it was, she liked it.

And, in the background, two sets of blue optics and two red visors were watching.

You can guess what they were planning.

"Oh, yeah. I see a drama series coming on." A certain yellow Lamborghini said.

**Yeah. They're bad. Anyways, here's a little spoiler for the next chap. THE SEEKER TRINE IS ON VACATION TOO! Guess what's going to happen? *cough*kick-aft*cough***


	3. Conflict!

**I'm back! Didja miss me? Took me forever to write this up. Enjoy vacation day one!**

Sakura looked back at Earth's rapidly shrinking form. She and Perceptor had managed to convince Skyfire that he should take them to Cybertron.

Perceptor tapped her shoulder. "Um...Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um, have something for you."

She turned around to see him in his holoform, cheeks red in embarassment. He handed her something.

It was like a rose, save the fact that it was made completely out of crystal. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Percy!"

"I-It was nothing..."

"Are you kidding? This is the prettiest thing I've ever seen!" She handed it back to him. "Could you help me put it in my hair? I've never been able to style it or anything."

Perceptor nodded. "Is that why I never see it pulled back?"

"Yep."

He looked at her hair for a minute. "You didn't brush it this morning?"

"Nah. Too excited."

"Um...may I?"

"Huh?"

"Would you mind if I brushed it?"

Sakura blushed. "It looks bad?"

"N-no! I just...I mean, seeing as you haven't yet...I've just never seen it pulled back, so..."

"You want to do my hair?"

Perceptor nodded, cheeks darkening to scarlet. Sakura giggled. "Sure." She looked through her purse, and handed him a brush. "Just...go soft, okay? I'm what humans call a 'tenderhead.'"

"What?"

"I'm really sensitive skinned, so...don't tug the knots, alright?"

"Oh. Alright."

She sat down on the floor of the ship and hugged her knees as Perceptor began to brush her hair.

The scientist ran the brush through carefully. Being a microscope meant he was used to delicate procedures and such, but this seemed different for some reason. Not just untangling the knots in her almost ebony hair. Primus knows why, but he actually _enjoyed_ brushing her hair. Whas this a human emotion? Or was he just odd? It didn't make any sense to him...

He finished brushing out the knots, and glanced at his girlfriend's face. Sakura had her eyes closed. _Is she asleep? Maybe..._

He set the brush down and ran his fingertips through the black-brown strands, lost in thought. _What am I going to do? I am _completely_ inexpirienced as to what femmes like, let alone _human_ femmes! Well, we're going to Cybertron anyways. I could ask Arcee for a few pointers. And maybe Spike and Carly._

_Has Sakura fallen in love before? Oh, Perceptor, what have you gotten yourself into...?_

He closed his eyes and found himself seeing Sakura's Cybertronian form.

_Why did I feel different around her then? It's not the same as now. But it wasn't my feelings for her that changed. It was...something else. Like my spark was overheating. Has that ever happened before? Hmm..._

Perceptor took his hand away, and heard a sigh. "Did you _have_ to stop, Percy? That felt nice."

He jumped. "S-Sakura! You were awake?!"

"Yeah. Hey, could you help me up? Sitting on the ground's making me kind of sore."

"Yes, of course!"

He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled at him. "Hey, Percy, the twins aren't around, right?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Good!"

Perceptor's eyes widened as Sakura threw her arms around him, closing her eyes and giving him a passionate kiss. His spark flickered, and he pulled her closer while returning the favor.

_This is love._

_And I don't want to lose it._

_I love you, Sakura._

Four mechs watched the unsuspecting couple, fighting the urge to wolf-whistle.

::Hey, Sunstreaker! You and your bro know where we're goin', right?:: Rumble commlinked.

::Yep. Percy lives in Steel City.:: -Sunstreaker

::Really?:: -Rumble

::Yeah. Why?:: -Sunstreaker

::Frenzy! Sideswipe!:: -Rumble

::What?:: -Sideswipe

::What's up, bro?:: -Frenzy

::We're headed to Steel City!:: -Rumble

Sideswipe arched an optic ridge as Frenzy's commlink filled with laughter. ::So?:: -Sideswipe

::You saw Sakura's holoform, right?:: -Rumble

::Yeah! She's gorgeous!:: -Sideswipe

::Well, the seeker trine lives in Steel City...:: -Frenzy

All four commlinks burst into fits of hysterics. When they finally calmed down, they began to hatch a plan that would not go well for the infamous command trine.

* * *

As Skyfire landed in Steel City, Perceptor and Sakura switched to robot mode. Perceptor smiled. "So, hiw did you convince Wheeljack to give you a holoform?"

"I told him I might need to defend myself against the Decepticons."

"But the war's over!"

"There's still a few radicals. Remeber that one that nearly fried Teletraan 1?"

"Crashpipe? As I recall, Soundwave had to literally drag him out."

"Oooh! _Soundwave_ dragged him out? I just heard he was dealt with."

"Soundwave had been visiting to compare his CD mix with Blaster's. When Crashpipe ruined Teletraan, it destroyed both of the tape decks' mixes. Soundwave dragged him out by his wings and threatened to reveal 'valuable information regarding high-grade' as he put it. Apparently he's been sending his cassettes to spy on the Decepticons for years for blackmail material."

Sakura burst out laughing. After regaining her composure, she want back to topic. "That wasn't the main thing that sold the idea of my holoform."

"Oh? What was it?"

"The fact that I wouldn't have to call on him for rides when I needed them."

Now it was Perceptor's turn to laugh. Sakura smiled at him. "You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile. Laugh. NOT stutter."

He felt his faceplates grow hot. He looked away. "Oh, um...how about I show you around now?"

Sakura giggled. "You're changing the subject 'cause you know I'm right. Sure, I'd love to. Lead the way!"

As soon as they left, Skyfire transformed, sending the four troublemakers to the ground. Rumble rubbed his helm. "Watch it, Skyfire!"

The space jet smiled. "Sorry guys, just a bit anxious to get to Chromeport. I want to catch the 25:00 show."

Frenzy gasped. "There's one tonight?!"

"Hey, you with us or not?" The twins and other cassette crossed their arms.

"I'm with ya! I'm with ya!"

Skyfire took off, and the foursome resorted to commlinks.

::So, what's the plan?:: -Sunstreaker

::We split the lovers.:: -Rumble

::Wait, what?! I'm not breaking up that pair! Perceptor's never had a girl, and, quite frankly, I don't want him going back to antisocial geek mode again!:: -Sideswipe

::Hey, cool it! I meant distract Perceptor and get Sakura alone!:: -Rumble

::Oh! We can handle that, right bro?:: -Sideswipe

::What are you two going to do while we do that?:: -Sunstreaker

::We'll get the command trine. Soundwave said he'd help record a bit.:: -Frenzy

::Why?:: -Sunstreaker

::Dunno. Probably blackmail.:: -Frenzy

::Sweetness.:: -Terror Twins

* * *

"Oh, wow!"

Perceptor smiled as his girlfriend looked around his house. "Really, Sakura, it's not _that _nice of a house. Quite unimpressive, actually."_  
_

"Are you kidding me? This is so cool!" Sakura looked at a filing cabinet. "Can I...?"

"Of course."

The pink seeker opened the drawer and pulled out its contents. A touchscreen device was the only thing in there. "Hey, Percy, what's this? An ebook?"

"Sort of. It's a datapad. I don't even remember its contents."

Sakura looked over the device curiously. She flipped a tiny switch, and the screen flashed on. She tapped a small icon in the corner labeled "Pics."

"KAWAII!"

Perceptor raised an optic ridge and walked over. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

The femme looked at him with a smile. "Percy, you have the cutest photos! Is that you?" She held up the picture.

A tiny red sparkling with white accents was giving the camera a mischievous grin. Perceptor smiled. "Ah, you found my sparkling photos. Yes, that's me. About the Cybertronian equivalent of a four year old child." Suddenly, an idea popped into his CPU. "Sakura, I had a favorite place I used to go when I was a sparkling. Would you like me to show you?"

"Of course I would!"

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed the couple from a distance.

::So, how are we going to get them to split up?:: -Sunstreaker

::Hm...prank 605?:: -Sideswipe

::Nah. Too risky in public. Too many witnesses.:: -Sunstreaker

::Oh! Prank 112!:: -Sideswipe

::Perfect!:: -Sunstreaker

::I have a copy of Hound's chip too, so we can use that to our advantage.:: -Sideswipe

* * *

Skywarp looked at the cassette twins suspiciously. "A new seeker? You're pulling my wing."

"No, we're not!" Rumble said innocently.

Frenzy smirked. "We could change that, though."

Skywarp jumped back as if Frenzy had cosmic rust. Starscream frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, since you're the Air Commander-"

"_Former _Air Commander!"

"Whatever...we thought you might be interested in meeting a new flier."

"And since when have you cared for our benefits?" Thundercracker questioned.

"Since Soundwave ordered us to tell ya, that's when!"

::Nice, bro.:: -Rumble

::Thanks.:: -Frenzy

Starscream sighed. "Alright...but if you're faking it, Soundwave will get two _permanent _cassettes, instead of Transformers, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Both cassettes saluted.

"So, where is this seeker?"

::Sunny!:: -Rumble

::DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!:: -Sunstreaker

::Whatever. Where's the lovebirds?:: -Rumble

::Mirror Lake.:: -Sunstreaker

"Mirror Lake." Rumble said aloud.

* * *

Perceptor walked Sakura to the lake, his servos covering her optics. "We're almost there. Just let me guide you."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see..."

He walked her to the edge of the lake and took his servos away. "You can look now."

Sakura's optics flickered online. "Whoa..."

A large, crystal clear lake shone with a mirror-like surface. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

The Terror Twins were spying on them from behind a nearby building.

::They coming?:: -Sideswipe

::Any second, Rumble says.:: -Sunstreaker

::...I see them!:: -Sideswipe

Three jets were visible in the sky.

::Do your thing, Sides!:: -Sunstreaker

Sideswipe used Hound's chip to make a hologram of Ultra Magnus. ::Go on, Juni Cortez!:: -Sideswipe

Sunstreaker cleared his throat and spoke, sounding exactly like the red and blue bot. "Perceptor, could I speak with you for a minute?"

Perceptor turned towards the hologram. "Whatever for?"

"Springer blew a minor circuit, and I need him repaired."

He sighed. "I'll be right back Sakura. Stay here."

The twins lured the scientist away and towards the other side of town. Meanwhile, Sakura looked out at the lake.

_Oh, Percy...he seems so nervous around me. He doesn't realize that I'm the nervous one here! Back in Tokyo, no one even gave me a second glance! I've got no clue as to how I'm going to pull this off..._

"Whoa...no one told me it was a femme seeker..."

Sakura spun on her heels to see the command trine looking at her. Thundercracker smiled. "She's cute too. What's your name, miss?"

"S-Sakura."

Starscream glowered at the blue seeker. "Thundercracker, you're scaring her." He turned back towards the femme. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Starscream, and these are my trine mates, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Nice to meet you."

Sakura nodded. "Nice to meet you too...you're not radicals, right?"

Skywarp rolled his optics. "Pfft! We were the first to resign from this slagging war-ow!" He yelped as Thundercracker smacked him.

"No swearing in front of a femme."

"Whatever...wait a sec, she's single!"

The other two mechs stared at their purple companion. "What?"

"I'm serious! She hasn't sparkbonded yet! Hey, what's with the dirty looks?! I'm not interested in her! Do either of you feel spark overcharge?"

Thundercracker and Starscream studied Sakura for a minute, and shook their heads. Skywarp sighed. "Well, I don't, either! And I'm not about to force a sparkbond on a femme."

* * *

Perceptor followed "Ultra Magnus" for a bit before losing him around a corner. He accidentally bumped into Springer while searching.

::Oh, Primus, we are so screwed!:: -Sideswipe

Perceptor looked at the green triple changer in shock. "Springer?!"

Springer smiled. "Hey, Perceptor, what's up?"

"How are you up?!"

"...what?"

"Ultra Magnus told me you had a minor circuit breakage!"

"Oh. Just got that fixed actually. Hook was in town."

The twins stared at each other.

::Talk about a lucky break!:: -Sunstreaker

::Thank you Primus!:: -Sideswipe

Perceptor gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can get back to my date."

"You have a date?!" Springer asked in disbelief. "Who is she?"

"A Nisei girl named Sakura."

"Nisei? As in Japanese American?"

"Yes."

"You do know what sakura means, right?"

Perceptor shook his head. The green mech smiled. "Cherry blossom. The pink kind, not the white. White is yoshino."

"You mean her name is Japanese?"

"Yep. Now don't you have a date...?"

"Oh! Yes! Farewell, Springer!" He ran off to catch up with his date.

Springer turned around and looked right at the twins in the shadows. "Nice scenario, guys. Now, as for your punishment..."

Both twins gulped.

* * *

Perceptor ran back to Mirror Lake, and stopped short. The seeker trine was talking to Sakura. HIS Sakura. His optics glowed dangerously. _No one is going to steal my girlfriend. NO ONE!_

Sakura smiled at the three mechs. They were funny, and bickered a lot, like brothers. Suddenly, Perceptor skidded to a halt in front of her, glaring at them menacingly. "How dare you go anywhere near her, you scoundrels?!"

Starscream returned the glare. "Scoundrels?! You act as if you own her! She's not sparkbonded to you, is she?!"

Without warning, the Autobot scientist tackled the three 'Cons. The four if them rolled around on the ground, each one mad as Pit. Sakura sighed. Perceptor thought the Decepticons were trying to take his girl, and the trine thought Perceptor was trying to force a relationship on a femme for her looks.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. A large mech, about the size of Prime, gripped her forceably, denting her armor. "You're mine, sweetspark..." He whispered in her audio receptor.

Sakura screamed. The four irate mechs looked up, and gasped. Starscream stood up. "Drop her, Gunblade." He said quietly.

Now if Starscream is upset, he'll yell. But if he's upset and quiet, he's deadly. Worse than Unicron, some say. Gunblade figured he could take them all on if he had to.

Big mistake.

"Get your own femme, Screamer."

"I said drop her."

If Starscream forgets to yell at someone for calling him Screamer, they're in for a Pit of a thrashing. By then, the others had stood up to. All of their optics were glowing. Not a good sign.

Gunblade is known for being an idiot. He flew with her with his antigravs.

Did I mention that seekers are the fastest fliers in the world?

Perceptor couldn't take off after them nearly as fast, but a thought occurred to him. "Sakura! Holoform!"

* * *

Sakura struggled to get her arms free. "Let go of me, you baka!"

"No chance, sweets! You're sparkbonding with me whether you like it or not!"

Just then, she heard Perceptor's voice.

"Sakura! Holoform!"

Of course! How could she be so stupid as to forget her escape chance?

Gunblade halted midair as human Sakura fell from his grasp. "Wha?!"

Sakura screamed as she plummeted. Perceptor couldn't catch her at this height. Going back to robot mode wouldn't help either, seeing as she couldn't transform yet.

Suddenly, someone caught her. "Mission:Successful. Are you hurt?" A monotone voice asked. Sakura found herself in the hands of a familiar mech. "Soundwave! You're here too?"

"Affirmative. Are you hurt?" He repeated.

"Yeah, my back hurts."

He landed and set her down. Perceptor ran over to Sakura. "Sakura! Are you alright?!"

Sakura smiled. "Hey, Percy. My back really hurts, but I'm alright.

Soundwave ran a scan lazer over the girl. He shook his head. "Status: injured. Cracked shoulder blades are causing her pain."

At that moment, the Seekers dragged down a dumbfounded mech. Starscream smirked. "Well, Perceptor, do you want a go at him?"

"The pleasure is all mine."

The red mech stormed up to Gunblade, who was staring at Sakura. "That femme's a human!"

"Yes, she is, and if you ever, _ever,_ so much as lay a servo on her, I'll dent your alt form into a scrap heap, and feed you to the Sharkticons. And I have no doubts that the command trine would be more than thrilled to assist me in that mission, am I clear?!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Good!" Perceptor punched the mech so hard he offlined. He winced as the shock momentarily jammed his servo circuits. Thundercracker smiled.

"First punch out?"

"Yeah."

Skywarp looked at Sakura in concern. "Is Sakura alright?"

The Autobot's optics widened in shock. "You care about a human?"

"Of course!" Starscream exclaimed. "She's the nicest, most intelligent human I've ever met!"

Perceptor tensed up for another battle, but Soundwave put a servo on his shoulder. "Concern: unnecessary. The trine thinks of Sakura as a little sister. Focus: should be on Sakura's injuries."

"INJURIES?!" The trine exclaimed.

"Affirmative. The girl's shoulderblades are cracked."

Starscream crossed his arms. "If she were to go back to robot mode, I could fix her."

Sakura smiled. "Alright." She pressed a button on her watch and the pink femme once again stood before them. She had a few dents on her chassis, but the real concern was her wings. A Seeker's wings are very delicate, and even a slight touch in the wrong direction can feel like a punch from Devastator. Hers were dented and bent almost beyond recognition. Starscream sighed. "Could you lay down?"

"Sure."

As Starscream fixed her wings, she smiled at her boyfriend. "Some way to end a date, huh?"

"Yeah."

Two visors glowed in the shadows.

::That sure as Pit could've gone better:: -Frenzy

::Ain't that the truth...:: -Rumble

They tensed up as Soundwave glanced their way.

::We will discuss this later.:: -Soundwave

::Slag.:: -Cassette Twins

**Yay! I finished it! Please rate and review, even if you think it's horrible! I live on reviews! (Also, ideas and suggestions would be nice...)**


End file.
